godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Omoth
Your first destination on your journey in West Godra , this tremendously huge city is home to both the West Godra Military Headquarters , where you may enlist into the military, and Albright Industries , which is involved with the pollution problem at Lake Omoth. Omoth even has street name signs! You arrive here after travelling through Route 1 and may continue a bit north into Route 2 or west to Lake Omoth, where you should find some hints regarding the local pollution problem. Route 3 leading east to Abyss will be free for you to travel after you beat your Rival on Route 2. Main Features *Pokemon Center *PokeMart *Omoth City Gym (Center of the city) *West Godra Military Headquarters *Albright Industries Main Building *Albright Industries Factory *Omoth Mine *Omoth Power Plant Items/Trades/NPCs Items *Pokegear - Purchased from a man in the Pokemart (500¥) Trades *Magikarp for Abra (Bip), from a child in the first building you see when entering the city. *Drowzee for Jynx (...), from a woman living next to the mine in the very back of the city. *Rattata for Poochyena (Pooch), from the man in the house at the end of Bleach Avenue. NPCs *Keneth Albright - Albright Industries *Misty Kasumi - In Omoth Pokemon Center *Badge Enthusiast - In the house directly to the left of the Pokemart *Name Rater - In the house directly to the right of the Pokemart - let's you rename your Pokémon *the man in 2nd floor, first apartment on Comet Street gives you a Fire Stone if you show him a Growlithe *Gentleman Mr. Jones in the second apartment on Bleach Avenue has an egg for a strong trainer. After you defeat the Gym Leader you can have it and hatch an Eevee. Omoth City Gym Type - The Omoth City Gym specializes in Normal-Type Pokemon. Kristie and the gym trainers wield several Normal-Types in this gym. As you will see when you walk in, the previous battle has left the gym in shambles. You do not need to use Rock Smash or Strength to clear the rubble, they are simply there for decoration. Battles Strategy - This Pokémon set-up Kristie has, makes the recommended Fighting type Pokémon not really super effective. Your best bet would be a steel or ghost type starter pokémon, apart from that fighting, rock or poison type Pokémon are also good choices. Another way to beat her is by grabbing yourself a Voltorb from the Power Plant, level it up until it gets Sonic Boom which always does 20HP when lands, this will 2 hit all her pokemon, however try and keep it alive throughout the whole battle using Potions, etc. Kecleon also poses a hazard to unprepared trainers with its ability Color Change, which changes its type to the last used move. Reward - You get the Normal Badge which enables you to use Cut, as well as TM 27 Return. Trainers *Aromalady Sandra - Budew Lv 4, Bulbasaur Lv 5 *Painter Lily - Shroomish Lv 4, Buneary Lv 4, Burmy Lv 4 *Camper Randy - Oshawott Lv 4, Pansage Lv 4, Pidove Lv 4 Category:Location Category:Town Category:West Godra